


The Undone

by J2lovemishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2lovemishacollins/pseuds/J2lovemishacollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small vampire hunt turns into something bigger than the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put chapter 2 in chapter 1. Sorry I'm just learning how to post things.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled struggling to hold down the vampier. "Sam!" Dean yelled reaching for his blade. just as Deans fingertips touched the grip on the blade the vampier shoved him. pain split through Deans head as he fell to the ground unconscious. The vampier grabbed Deans blade and shoved it into his shoulder.  
"No!" Sam yelled grabbing his bone blade and swiftly cutting it through the vampires head. The vampires dead weight fall's to the ground. Sam slides over to Dean but before Sam could even touch the end of the blade Cas appeared,  
"Sam don't." he said with his calm voice showing no emotion. Before Sam could ask why Cas was already explaining, "If you pull on that he'll bleed to death."  
"Heal him." Sam said.  
"If I do I could die."  
"Could." Sam mocked. there was a swift change in his attitude.  
"Let me take him to heaven maybe Michael will have peace with him." Cas said looking over at Dean.  
"No." Sam said looking back at Dean and shaking his head.  
"No?"  
"You heard me. No" Sam said picking up his bloody bone blade.  
"Sam...Put it down."  
"Would you quit calling me Sam. I prefer..." Sam said looking up from the blade at Cas. "..Lucifer. Hello Castiel." Cas let his angel blade fall from his sleeve. "I see you still have some triks up your sleeve." Lucifer said and slightly laughed at his little joke. "Ya i need Dean to stay down here, 'cause if he goes to heaven and makes peace with Michael he would soon after become his vessel and I intend to stay here for a wile longer." Cas tosses his blade at Lucifer and jumps for Dean. Dean and Cas disappear before Lucifer could reach them. 

"You know my terms." Metatron said crossing his arms and sitting. Hannah grabs Castiels arm and pulls him to the side.  
"Its no use Metatron only helps when he's free." Hannah says in a whisper.  
"Michael isn't here, Metatron is our only hope to heal Dean." Cas said.  
"We have another problem Castiel your fadeing. I can see it your getting weaker."  
"Lets only deal with one problem at a time."  
"I'm still here." Metatron says walking over to the bar's of the cell. "Is it a deal or not?"  
"No. But you know where Castiels grace is." Hannah says walking over to the front of the cell.  
"Hannah no. This isn't about me."  
"Your dieing."  
"That's my choice." Cas says angrily.  
"Is that anger I hear?" Metatron asks sarcastically. "Castiel the half human half Angel." Metatron said pleased with himself, "oh I forgot dieing Angel." Cas clenched his hands into fists and walked away with Hannah following closely behind.  
"Hey we will save Dean." Hannah said trying to calm him down. Cas keeps walking down the hallways of heaven. 

Cas sat next to Dean listening to his heart beat. Deans heat beat kept getting a beat behind. Cas took off his trench coat and sat it behind him on the chair. He put his hand slightly over the wound. A bright light appeared from Castiels hand. The light soon faded out to nothing. Cas stumbled back and hit the wall.  
Dean gasped for air as he sat up. The wound that was on Dean appeared on Cas.  
"Cas!" Dean yelled. Cas grabbed his shoulder and let his head hit the wall. Dean stumbled over to Cas trying to regain his balance. Blood rushed from Castiels wound.  
Hannah rushed through the door with a worried expression.  
She walked over to Castiel and just stood in front of him.  
"Can't you do something?" Dean asks looking up at her. She shakes her head and walks away. Dean could tell she was trying to contain her feelings. Dean looks back over to Cas as Cas struggled to keep his breath steady.  
"Dean you have to save your brother." Cas said and leanes back against the wall and closes his eyes.  
"Cas." Dean says shaking Cas. 

Dean walked through the Gateway To Earth caring Cas in his arms. The trench coat folded neatly and placed on his shoulder. Dean stepped onto the soft damp grass. Dark clouds covered the sky. fog drifted in the wind. Dean gathered wood and staked each peace on top of the other. He layed Cas on the flat surface. He lays salt around Cas along with oil. Dean lights a mach and tosses it on the oil. A small flicker of flame bursts around Cas. Dean stares into the fire thinking about what Cas had said 'You have to save your brother' but where was he. Was Sam even still his brother? Dean wouldent think of what Sam had become. Dean walked over to the trunk of the Impala and shoved the key and opened it. Dean stared at the trench coat and closed his eyes and shoved it under all the guns, he slammed the trunk and walked to the front. He shoved the key in ignition and sped off. One single tear fell from Deans eye. 

Dean walked into bobbys front door, "Bobby, you here?"  
"Ya I'm on the basement. Make sure nobody followed you." Bobby said opening the basement door. Dean walked through the door that was once white that is now broken and chipped. Dean walked down the creaky stairs. Bobby took Dean to the metal hide out room. Dean looked at the demon trap placed in front of the door. Bobby stoped Dean before he oppend the door, "You don't what to go in there." Bobby opened the small hatch and Dean looked through. Sam was laying on the bed with his arms and legs tied down.  
"What happened to him?" Dean asks.  
"Well me and Cas thought we had gotten rid of you know who, but he probably just hid himself whithin Sam."  
"Well Cas is gone so we're alone on this." Dean says.  
"You. could just give him a call he'll come around." Bobby says closing the little hatch.  
"No I mean gone like never coming back gone."  
"So we are alone in this case."  
Bobby says fixing his old torn hat.  
"This isn't a case its my brother."  
"No Dean this is some devil that looks like Sam."Bobby said pointing at the door. Wind swiftly brushes across the room. Bobby and Dean looked over to see Hannah glaring at them.  
"Crowley is coming to get Lucifer. protect him who knows what they could do of they worked together." Hannah carefully brushed her red hair behind her ear. "I have word on castiel. He might have been brought back, but he hasn't shown up yet so of he is back he's hidenig." Hannah said and disappeared.  
"So look at that we do have help." Bobby said looking back over to Dean. 

Cas rushed through the trees. The rough leaves cut his face.  
"You can run but you cant hide!" Crowley yelled sending his demons ahead. Cas turned around a tree to cach his breath. "I have better things to be doing." Crowley said pulling out his angel blade. "I found a way to kill angels, why would angels carry around the only thing that can kill them?" Crowley stops in his tracks looking around. He bends down and examines the blood on the dead leafs. He stands and calls over his demons to follow the trail. Cas slid down to the soft moist ground as he grabbed his side. Worn blood traced down his fingers onto the ground. A glowing light showed through the stab wound on castiels' side. One of the demons motion to the tree Cas is hiding behind. Crowley silently walked over to the tree and motions for the other two demons to go to each side and trap Castiel. The demons jump around the tree and grab Castiel. "I have to go pay a visout to the winchesters." Crowley says to his demons and disappears.  
"Well, well, look at that boss left you to us." The demon on the right said pulling out her angel blade. 

Dean and Bobby go into the hide out room quickly closing the door behind them. "pray to Cas. If he's alive he'll hear it." Bobby said placing slat in front of the door. Dean closed his eyes and called out to Cas. Nothing happened.  
"No he's not answering."  
Dean said pulling out the demon blade from his belt. Crowley shoved open the door and steped over the salt.  
"Took me awile to find you two but I managed. I see you have Lucifer here and well I need him." Crowley shoved Bobby and Dean aside using tellaconises. Crowley untied Lucifer and walked to the door and stoped. "Well I can't just leave you two idiots here now can I. Meg take them to the chamber."  
"yes sir." she said and walked into the room after Crowley drops Bobby and dean from his hold. Crowley walks out of the room and disappears.  
"Well I have big plans for you two." Meg says. 

blood rushed from every wound on Cas. "I know you can't hold on much longer so tell me do you think your going to die on some godly path, or that God bring you back again. Is it worth dieing for the Winchester brothers?"  
Crowley said crouching in front of Cas. Cas said nothing. "Well that's a bummer any last words?"  
"Yes, go to hell!" Cas yelled. 

A voice echoed through the cold dark hallways. "What was that?" Dean asked.  
"It sounded like 'go to hell'." Bobby said going to the damp metal bar's of the cell.  
"Well look at that we are in hell or Crowley's castle somewhere." Dean said sitting down.  
"you can't just give up." Bobby said looking around.  
"Why not? We're in the middle of nowhere, and there's nobody out there that can save us. So tell me why can't I give up?" Dean said throughing his cup of water at the wall.  
"because ya idjit i'm not going to die in a cell and nither are you." Bobby said opening the cell door. Screems of pain echoed through the hallway as Bobby and Dean step out of the cell. "We don't have time to help we have to find Lucifer and get out." Bobby said going in the opposite direction the screems were coming from. Dean followed Bobby into another room where Lucifer sat in a chair looking at them.  
"Crowley was right you guys would get out. but I wasn't expecting it to be this early." Lucifer stood.  
"Sam! I know your in there somewhere expel Lucifer!" Dean yelled.  
"You poor thing your brother can't hear you."  
"you son of a bitch let him go!" Dean yelled picking up a metal rod.  
"Look there's no point in geting weapons I know you won't hurt your little brother. But if it's all the same I will." Lucifer said pulling out Sams bone blade. Wind brushes through the door. Hannah walked into the room and stood in front of Dean and Bobby.  
"Run."Hannah says taking a step forward. Bobby took a step back getting one last glance at Lucifer. Before following Dean out the door. Dean ran the way the screems came from. Bobby struggled to stay caught up with Dean. Dean shoved open a metal door. Balthazar stood helping up somebody covered in blood.  
"Hello Dean." Balthazar said and snaps his finger. The guy covered in blood disappears.  
"Who was that?" Dean asks.  
"None of your concern." Balthazar says. "Lets get you boys home."


	2. Lucifer rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean attempts to make a deal with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the chapter problem. Yay go me.

Dean is without Sam and Castiel. He's never felt more alone. Dean had failed one simple task, keep Lucifer from Crowley. Balthazar had made that guy disappear, The guy had looked fermilerar. Almost like Cas. No Cas is dead and Hannah hasnt been seen since deans last encounter with Lucifer. Dean finally desided to just summon Crowley. Dean paced kicking up dirt. "What do you want squirrel?" Crowley asked after he appeared.   
"Give me back my brother." Dean held Cases Angel blade up to Crowley neak.   
"The last time I checked I didn't have your brother. But I do have a feeling your talking about Lucifer." Crowley laughed. Dean turns around to see Balthazar.   
"Dean what are you doing? I thought we had a deal." Balthazar says. "But now that Crowley is captured I can bring some angels and take him to heavens jail." Balthazar disappears. Dean turns back to Crowley.   
"I'll make a deal I let you go and you bring Lucifer here."   
"I'd rather be killed than make another deal with you Winchester's again." Crowley shoved Dean away. 

 

Crowley was probably in heavens jail or killed by now. Dean turns around to face Michael. "I will be your vessel or what ever you call us humans."  
"Why the change in mind?"  
"I need you to kill Lucifer."   
"Ok." Michael steps forward and puts his hand on deans shoulder. The last thing Dean saw was a bright light and everything was gone.


	3. Heavens doors

Dean wakes up at home. "Dean." Sam says from downstairs. Dean gets up and goes downstairs.   
"Sam?" Dean asks stepimg into the kitchen.   
"Its about time you get up." Sam steps forward handing Dean a plate. Dean dosnt know what was happening. Is this apart of being an angels vessle? Dean takes the plate and walks. Away from Sam. Dean was heading to his film a 96th he was startled by the tv. I loud fuzzing sound came out. A face came out of the white and black streeks.   
"Dean." it says.   
"Cas?"   
"Yes but I don't have much time. Your in heaven and you need to find you way out." Cas sounded panicked. "Do you remember how to get out?"   
"Ya. Find something that dosnt belong." Dean looks around. He dosnt remember this memmory. Something that dosnt belong, that could be anything. Dean could hear Sam talk to Himself and pause for somebody to answer. Dean shoved everything off the table hoping something didn't belong. Nothing happened, Dean shoved over the tv in frustration. Dean heard a click behind him. He turns around to see a door open with an bright light shining through. Dean steped out the door. Alarms start just as Dean steps on the white floor. He curses under his breath. Dean runs passing doors looking for the gate way to earth. Dean shoved open the gate.   
"Hello Dean." Cas said. "In giveing you a second chance." Dean looks around. "This time kill Lucifer." 

 

Even after Bobby said the exorcism worked Dean kept going with it. Dean wasn't going to chance Lucifer still being there.


End file.
